couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Raven
Jessica Raven is a rather unique Demigod as she is the first demigod to her immortal parent Mutans' minor goddess of change and personfication of shapeshifting. Jessica Raven has the ability to take on anyform whether animate or inanimate, and is a professional martial artist, in nearly 20 forms of self defense. Her father a martial artist and linguist became intimate with her mother when he was searching for a way to shapeshift into other creatures. They fell in love and had a child and named her Jessica Raven. However like most goddess and gods they were forced to abandon their children and spouse and soon Jessica's father turned to be abusive and frequently would in the act of teaching her self defense would also severely hurt her. Eventually though his fights with others and her led to his death while he was was at a martial arts convention and had his neck broken by a elbow thrust. On her own Jessica Raven now alone, lived off the street and tried to aquire jobs to at least get money to rent a small apartment in San Franscico. When AULTech came into control of the city she was able to get a job as a security officer in training and was able to aquire a corporate apartment and food for 12 monthes of the year. Soon however bored with city she traveled the world and fought off monsters and protected demigods who were coming home from military service as well as helped demigods be able to reach many different camps worldwide as well as in the US. (In more recent times during the Twin quest times she traveled to New York City to elminate an exotic human trafficking operation looking for demigods. While their she would meet a Divisional Demigod for dinner one night and then some time later meet him again in San Franscisco. It is unknown of her current status with him.) Because i am unsure as to whether or not whether Athenawise or Silverwind of the Moutainclan is going to use their characters that they have designed maybe for Letric Tech I have provided a third option that they are allowed to rollplay.) Skills Jessica Raven is master martial artist and is also quite capable of using modern day weapons with relative ease. She is very agile and quick. She knows over 14 languages and 16 dialects. She is incredibly smart esspecially in social situtations able to persuade most people to do what she wants them do to. Because she often wanted for her appearance and not her personaility and to love her as she is, Jessica can be very distant at times when she is alone or nearly alone. She does not like mortals and is often displeased by having to be near them, and prefers demigods company. Inner most dream Her dream is to someday be loved by somone who loves her for her and doesn't care how she looks so she doesn't have to change for them. But she also wants somone who will let her protect them. She doesn't care if they are rich or poor strong or not, handsome or not, just interested in her for who she is and nothing more. Personality (for the person who decides to use get to decide what she's like). Appearance (Person who uses her gets to decide what her base look will look like) Category:Free Characters Category:Freeman23 Category:Demigod